A major change equals something different
by SimpleUsername
Summary: What if a girl got a hold of the Naruto universe? What if she switched two characters lives? Switched other things around? Ku Ku Ku Ku. She believes if that happens then those two can be together... Will the story be the same?


Chapter one.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…oh and Hanabi is older than Hinata in this fic…_

_Three figures were training on the team seven training ground. Fall tree's leaves showered the figures. The weather is slightly cold._

"S-Sakura, d-do y-you wan-t-t-t t-t-to…" a voice quivered, his pale cheeks blossomed with redness, he is dressed in dark blue, baggy long sleeved hooded jacket with the Uchiha insignia, a white Uchiha insignia scarf, and white pants. (A/N: I imagined him as a chibi…so cute! Not a fan girl. xD It's just cute.)

"Uh… no thanks, Sasuke? Uh…maybe next time?" Sakura answered, confused with what Sasuke was trying to ask, she, dressed in a loose red, long sleeved shirt, the front and back flowing, with the sides cut slightly covering the tan Capri's and pink scarf. (Like what she usually wear…sort of…eh…)

The wind was blowing, Sakura blew at her pretty pink hair which was flailing around her face, and the training grew quiet.

"Oh… gomenasai..," Sasuke bowed with sadness marking his perfect face, in his father's eyes, a sign of weakness.

'_You are never to bow to anyone with a title lower than you but __**you **__are lower than everyone, you don't deserve the Uchiha name!' _is what he would have lectured.

"You wanna go get some ramen?" she hollered.

"Shut up, Sakura! You'll make Hinata-chan think we are going out!" Naruto cried, he, dressed in an orange stylish jacket, orange scarf and black pants.

"Hn, like we'll ever go out Naruto, you're not worth it," said a soft but beautiful voice, Hinata popped out from a tree and landed gracefully on the ground. She just finished training with her team. She, dressed in a dark blue jacket, a pale blue scarf with the Hyuuga insignia, and black pants. Her dark hair cascading, the wind giving extra effect, she was giving off a mysterious aura.

"Teme!" Sakura fumed.

"Hn, nice to see you too, baka."

Hinata and Sakura brawled right there on the training ground.

Naruto eyes glowed with admiration because Hinata is winning and Sasuke eyes blinked with worry as Sakura is getting hurt multiple of times.

Hinata then got up and started walking away.

"Haha… Teme! I won!"

"Clearly I won, baka! Anyways, I'm going home."

"Hinata-chan, I can walk you home."

"No…"

"Naruto-kun, can you walk me home?" Sakura pleaded.

"Never in a million years!" Naruto flicked Sakura on the forehead.

"T-hat's not nice, N-Naruto!" Sasuke said boldly for the first time, then blushing a very dark red.

"Whatever…" Naruto hopped from tree to tree to his home.

"H-hey, S-Sakura-chan," Sasuke started poking his pointer finger together, "do-do you want to g-get s-some r-ramen?"

"YOU BET I WANT SOME RAMEN, SASUKE!" cried the over-energetic girl.

…Sasuke giggled lightly, over her enthusiasm.

Sakura grabbed his arm and he fainted…

_The next day…_

Hinata's Pov.

_Team eight had gotten a break for the day but unlike the others, Hinata trained so she could defeat her sister. The training ground was empty. Her hands bleeding with bandages wrapped around it._

'_Who does she think she is…just because she's the heir…the prodigy…,' _I thought.

'…_she killed off the clan!'_

Another punch.

'…_except for me.'_

I started beating a tree, feeling frustrated and angry. I imagine the tree as my older sister and then breaking it into pieces of wood, with every chakra flare punch.

'_If I ever find you…'_

"Hinata?" a figure, probably a chuunin, asked. He poofed out of no where. The white smoke dispersed quickly.

"Hn."

"Hokage-sama has asked for you."

I followed the messenger to the hokage's tower.

_Inside the tower…_

I turned the door handle to reveal Jiraiya sitting on a seat, desk messy with papers, and a sake in his hand.

"Hinata…"

"What do you want? I was in the middle of training." I answered bluntly with ice freezing every word.

"Remember back then, the Hyuuga massacre…"

"Remember? I was there, bastard!"

Jiraiya face mush to a scowl.

"What I was saying…you and Hanabi are the only ones still alive…"

'_The traitorous bitch!'_

"…Neji, too had died in the massacre…The council said to rebuild the cla-.."

My face twisted into a frown.

"What?"

"To rebuild the clan…"

"Who said I was going to rebuild the clan? ...or right now anyways?"

"…ah…right…your sister is probably doing it right now…probably reproducing the whole damn clan already…" he said with a casual hand wave, taking a swig of the sake.

I held back from killing the old fool.

"Don't call my sister a whore and don't imply it either…" I spit, my new byakugan flared blue. (A/N- Ya know like the sharingan and its phases/levels.)

"Well…then turn off you damn blood limit and stop interrupting me!"

"Hn." I turned my byakugan off.

"…you'll have an arranged marriage…with anybody willing enough to give up their heir or another member of their clan…to be with one of the two great clan's heir and that's you."

"Oh right…after Hanabi's departure…I get to _be_ the heir! Then you and the council get to throw me into something I don't want to do. Whoopie-fucking-doo for Hinata!"

"Don't give me fucking sarcasm…I don't want this damn arrangement to happen either."

"Glad that you don't agree to this and I am flattered but _you're _too old for me."

"_Haha…_don't give any ideas for Orochimaru's perverted books."

"So what if I don't agree to it."

"…You'll be bonded to Konoha forever, you are to never leave unless, I or the council allows you, and you are force to marry a man in Konoha to rebuild your clan."

"So I can't win? I'll still have to rebuild the clan _unwillingly either way._ What so great about rebuilding my clan? I'll do it someday?" My face started to burn with more anger and a hint of disgust.

"The council does not want one of their major _precious_ clan to disappear forever, they are afraid that Hanabi or any enemy of Konoha could kill you easily…then your clan will be just a small mark in Konoha's history books."

Hinata stiffened at the sentence.

'…_then your clan will be just a small mark in Konoha's history books.'_

"…The council is giving you three days to answer."

"Hn."

I walked to out through the door and halfway closing it…

"Oh…and there are Anbu surrounding _all _of Konoha's border so you can't leave…good luck with your choosing." Then a sound what appears to be Jiraiya taking another swig of sake.

I slammed the door shut and jumped out a window.

_For the first time since the massacre, tears streamed down my face._

'_Hanabi…this is what you did to my future…'_

_The lonely girl, jumped from roof to roof back home with tears dripping to the ground._

_Unbeknownst to her, what she held of the past is big but what she will hold of the future will be bigger. _


End file.
